Snapshots
by angelbear1512
Summary: *Ipod Shuffle Challenge* Ten snapshots into the lives of James and Kendall *Warnings: Mentions of Cutting/Suicidal thoughts*


So, I finally decided to do an Ipod Shuffle thingy. If you don't know what that is, you basically put your Ipod on shuffle, and write a drabble with your otp based on the song playing. You only have the length of time the song is playing, and when the song is over, you have to stop. So, here's what I came up with. :)

* * *

**1) How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Michael Bolton**

I knocked on the door, hardly knowing what to expect. When he opened the door, all bright, and starry-eyed, I knew that I had lost him forever.

"Hey Kendall, I was just about to call you. Come on in."

I stepped inside, and felt a wave of nausea pass over me when I saw all the packing boxes. "So, you're really leaving, then?"

"Yeah. Jett got a really great job offer, and he wants me to come with him."

"Well, I'm excited for you." I tried my best to smile, and make it look like my heart wasn't breaking.

He looked a little doubtful. "Kendall, you'll still be my best friend, right?"

The words stabbed me in the heart. _Best friend. _"Always, James." Because that's all I'd ever be.

* * *

**2) Battlefield by Jordin Sparks **

"You just couldn't stop looking at her." I yelled angrily.

"What, I can't look at girls anymore?" Kendall retorted, just as angry. "It's not like I was flirting or anything."

"You were leering."

"Whatever." He stomped off to our bedroom, and I plopped on the couch in a huff. It seemed like all we ever did now was fight. I wasn't really angry about the staring, I mean sure, it bugged me, but not enough to fight about. I really did love Kendall, but I just couldn't stand that he seemed to take our relationship for granted.

Suddenly, I heard a noise on the stairs. Kendall was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and I knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

**3) Bye Bye Bye by N'Sync**

"I saw you with that other girl." I cried, angrily.

James flinched. "It isn't what you think." He tried to protest.

"Don't give me any of that crap." I snapped. "James, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of wondering, and asking all these questions. I'm sick of forgiving you."

James tried to protest again, but I cut him off. "No. I'm done, just get out."

He left without another word, and I felt the weight of the world, lift off my shoulders.

* * *

**4) Liv****e While We're Young by One Direction**

I grabbed another beer, and wound my way through the party. I was almost to the edge of the impromptu dance floor, when I bumped into someone, and almost spilled my drink. I immediately started to apologize when the guy turned around, and I was met with a pair of stunning brown eyes. I faltered in my apologies.

"No worries." He smiled, and my heart may have melted. "My name's Kendall." He stuck his hand out.

"James." I shook it.

"Wanna take this party somewhere else?" He asked flirtatiously.

I nodded, and allowed him to lead me upstairs. This wasn't going to be such a bad party after all.

* * *

**5) Need You Now (Glee Cast Version) by Glee Cast **

I threw another picture frame across the room in disgust. I missed him so much, it hurt. Fuck this, I couldn't do it anymore. I picked up my phone, when I saw the time. 1:15, he was probably asleep. The need to talk to him, and the lateness of the hour battled within me.

I finally put my phone down and sighed. I took another swig of my abandoned beer bottle, and sighed. Kendall had been the best thing to happen to me, and I took him for granted. Now he was gone, and I would probably never get him back. I thought about him all the time, and sometimes, I wondered if he thought of me.

I picked up my phone again, and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**6) Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

I knocked on the door again, and got no answer. "James, I know you're in there, open up!" I pounded on the door.

He slowly opened the door, and walked out.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded his head, and moved to sweep some hair out of his eyes, when I noticed the blood on his t-shirt.

"James, why is there blood on your shirt?"

"It's nothing." He mumbled.

I grabbed his arm, ignoring how he tried to wiggle away. I yanked up his sleeve, and noticed the deep cuts on his wrist.

"Oh, Jamie, what have you done?" I murmured. I pulled him into a tight hug.

I felt him crumble into it.

"I promise to take care of you." I whispered to him, and that's when I felt the tears stain my shirt.

* * *

**7) Little Things by One Direction**

We were lying in bed, basking in the afterglow, when James turned over to look at me.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you an important question?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me?"

I turned to stare back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does someone like you love me, I mean, I'm nothing special."

I kissed him softly. "James, you're perfect. I love that you take forever to get ready, because you care about your appearance, and I love that when you eat, you always have to cut it up, no matter what food it is, and I love that you blush whenever you catch me staring, and most importantly, I love that you love me." He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

**8) Superstar by Big Time Rush**

He made it. His dream had come true, and I was so proud of him. James had finally become a superstar. I watched as he performed on some live talk show, and how his eyes sparkled with excitement. When it was over, I grabbed my phone, and when it started ringing, I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Did you see me?"

"I did, and I'm so proud of you. Wish I could have been there with you."

James sighed. "I wish you could have been too."

"It's okay though. You've achieved your dreams, and I'm so proud of you. You're a superstar."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter how big a star I become, you're still the brightest star in my sky."

* * *

**9) Those You've Known by Spring Awakening Cast**

I stood silently, starring down at the grave that now held my best friend. It was a brisk, gloomy day, befitting my mood.

"Kendall."

My head snapped up, at the sound of the almost, but never really, forgotten voice. "James." I breathed out. "I miss you."

He smiled softly. "I know."

I reached out my hand to touch him, but my hand passed through him. "This isn't fair."

"I know, but Kendall, it's time to let go."

"Never. I'll never let you go."

He smiled.

"I love you." He promised.

"I love you too."

* * *

**10) Last First Kiss by Taylor Swift**

I stood, silently staring at the rain.

"_I love you." He whispered in my ear._

"_I love you, too."_

I pulled James's shirt tighter, and walked back over to my bed, and collapsed on it, immediately curling into a ball.

"_James?"_

"_What?"_

"_How much do you love me?"_

_He pondered the question, looking silently at the night sky. "Do you see the stars?"_

_I smiled. "Yeah."_

"_I love you more than all the stars in the sky."_

The tears spilled down my cheek. I missed him so much that it hurt.

"_I'll love you forever, Kendall. I promise."_

* * *

Well, that was fun. So, I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
